Harry Potter and the Room of Insanity
by Roxy Writer
Summary: Harry winds up back at Hogwarts with some changes there. Some pleasent, some very unpleasent. Harry then has to face one of the greatest challenges of all of his trips at Hogwarts. This is the first chapter of many. Enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Room of Insanity.  
  
Roxy Writers Note: This is my first, umm, should I say, time "typing out" a Hogwarts year prediction. I don't own any characters, except, myself (im not in the story bu the way), Alex Shappy, and Andrew Nicotra.  
  
  
Introduction:  
It is another year at Hogwarts. 6th year to be exact. Before you begin  
this story. A few things should be caught up with you first.  
First and most impotantly, the Great Albus Dumbledore is dead. He died in brave combat with Voldemort, who is also dead.  
Secondly, Minerva McGonnagal is the new Headmistress, and worst of all, greast slimy, Serverus Snape, is now the Deputy-Headmaster.  
But there are also some good changes, to the school. A few new people have come to Hogwarts this year. Fleur Delacour, and two boys from Durmstrang, Alex Shappy, and Andrew Nicotra.  
These changes have effected Hogwarts in many ways. Everyone grieved over the lose of of the Greatest, Albus Dumbledore. And with Snape as Deputy-Headmaster, things couldn't get worse for one boy.....  
  
  
  
**********************CHAPTER :1 SUMMER*******************  
  
Harry Potter, sat on his Godfathers, stone front porch, watching the brilliant yellow sun go down below the mountains.  
The sky was transforming into a deep purply-orange.  
Harry was thinking of how lucky he was, that Sirius Black, his godfathers name was cleared during the capture od Peter  
Pettigrew.  
"I could be at the Dursleys being harrassed right now." Harry explained to himself, "I am so lucky to be here."  
"that you are." Harry jumped. Remus Lupin was standing at the doorway. He lived in the house with Sirius and Harry. Remus had light brown hair, but the grey of old age was starting to creep  
up on him. The most standing out feature of Remuses was of course his eyes. They sparkeled like Dumbledores used to always sparkle, when something  
was going on.  
"Scared you right?" Remus asked.  
"Sorry not this time," Harry laughed. He wasn't lieing, he didn't get scared, he had just been, startled.  
"Supper is almost finished, and Ron and Hermione should be here soon," Remus sighed. He checked him Muggle watch .  
"alright then," Harry said cheerily, pushing his round glasses back up his nose.  
"You'd better wash up," Remus advised, laughing slightly at Harry. Remus turned around and walked back inside.  
"You look like and old maid woman with the apron on," Harry yelled, laughing at Remus.  
"Ha ha," Harry heard Remus yell back sarcasticly.  
Harry got up, pushed the screen door open, and instantly smelt the smell of Apple Pie and mashed potatoes  
cooking in the kitchen.  
Harry walked out of the welcoming Hallways, and into the living room, plopped down on a leather couch, and got up as if he had sat on something  
sharp. He hadn't taken a shower, and Sirius would kill Harry, if he dirtied up the new furniture. Harry laughed at the imprint left on the  
couch from his dirtiness. Harry paded across the chinese carpets, to the west wing entrance hall, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.  



	2. The Owl abnd Letters from No One.

*******************cHAPTER:2: THE OWL AND LETTERs FROM NO ONE******  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus,a ll sat at the dinning room table. everyone was stuffing their  
faces with different kinds of food. The sweet aroma of all the yummy food was overwhelming.  
"So who made all of this," Ron asked, swallowing mashed potatoe.  
"That," Remus said confidently," would be me, and Sirius."  
"You did most of it. I mashed the potatoes." Sirius said confidently.  
"Well I am glad you invited me and Ron to stay." Hermione said in her, I-Would-Be-Serious_But-I-Can't  
-Voice.  
"Anytime," Sirius and Remus sad together.  
Just the a large brown and grey, barn owl cam swooping in from the living room. It was shaking like mad and hooting like it was extremely  
frightened. It dropped the letter, and flew away completely normal.  
"I wounder who it is from?" Harry said looking at the letter. He opened it read it a little ad said,  
"This is Weird, check it out." He threw the letter toward Sirius, and took a bite of steak. everyone crowded around and read,  
  
  
HELP ME! PLEASE YOU GOTTA HELP ME. I AM AT HOGWARTS. SEND OMEONE.  
JUST DONT COME YOURSELFS. IT IS DANGEROUS. MY NAME IS HARRY POTTER.  
I AM YOUR GODSON, YOU KNOW ME RIGHT? RIGHT? RIGHT? I AM SO SCARED. PLEASE HELP  
ME THEY WANT TO GET ME.  
  
"that is probaly someone trying to get a laugh." Ron said laughing at himself.  
"I am sure. You are here right Harry," Sirius laughed. So did Harry.  
Everyone went back to eating as if nothing happened.  
"You know," Hermione said, "It might have been Draco Malfoy. He got bored with  
himself so, he sent you a freakish letter hoping to scare you. The stupis git."  
Everyone laughed and harry felt better. The letter kind os gave Harry chills. He thought he knew it from somewhere.  



End file.
